Anna
- 9= }} |-|Live-action= |Name = Anna |Kanji = アンナ |Romanji = An'na |Alias = Babysitter (by Mister; formerly) |Gender = Female |Race = Human |Birthday = 2036 |Age = 9 11 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Platinum blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 135 cm 145 cm (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 113 Cover – Anna is around Norman's height in 2045, the latter being 145 cm. |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Status = Alive |Allies = Emma, Norman, Ray, Don, Gilda, Nat, Thoma, Lannion, Grace Field Escapees Mujika, Sonju, Mister, Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone, the demons Andrew , Peter Ratri |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Ai Kayano |English VA = Brianna Knickerbocker |Other Media=A Letter from Norman (Spin-off novel) The Promised Neverland Movie (Live-action film) }} is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland. She is a fellow orphan who resided in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Two years younger than Emma, Norman and Ray, she is a thoughtful girl who is brought into the escape plan alongside Nat, Thoma and Lannion after the truth of the orphanage is revealed. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Anna now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she and her family believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Anna was born in 2036, and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2037, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Anna is a young girl with fair skin, light blue eyes and a rather petite build. She has long, straight blonde hair tied into twin braids, laid on her shoulders. She later cut her hair to about shoulder-length to save Ray, after which she began tying her hair in two short pigtails at the back. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. She has her identification number, "48194", tattooed on the left side of her neck. In the live-action movie, Anna's platinum blonde hair is changed to brown. She has assumingly been aged up and thus she has the appearance of a 14-year-old teenager.The Promised Neverland Movie: It was confirmed that Emma, Norman, and Ray will be 16 in the film instead of 11, thus assuming that the 5 years increase in age applies to the other orphans too, 9-year-old Anna will be 14 in the movie. Despite the age increase, the live-action version of Anna still resembles her manga and anime counterparts, such as her signature twin braids. Personality Anna is shown to be a bright, gentle, and kind girl who loves her siblings dearly. She is very protective of them, cares for them deeply and would go great lengths to keep them safe. Anna is one of the children considered trustworthy by Emma, and her willingness to help despite the danger demonstrates her loyalty and bravery. Anna is more than willing to make sacrifices for the sake of her family, as seen when she cuts her hair off for Ray. Plot Introduction Arc Anna was first seen studying alongside Ray in the library of the Grace Field House. A few days later, during a game of tag, she was caught by Krone along with Nat and Thoma. Jailbreak Arc It is revealed that Anna, along with Nat, Thoma, and Lani was brought into the escape plan after Don and Gilda. During the two months after Norman's shipment, Anna and her allies got instructions from Emma on how to train the orphans for the upcoming escape. Anna also assisted with the escape by cutting her hair in order to assist Emma with her plan to outwit Isabella, and in January 2046, Anna and her siblings escape from Grace Field House. Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Skills and Abilities Medical Proficiency Adaptive Relationships Emma Anna loves Emma like a sister and worries about her well-being when Emma puts herself in danger. Emma considers Anna trustworthy enough to allow her to listen in on the conversation she and Norman have with Krone, thus revealing the truth about their situation at Grace Field. Emma's faith in Anna proved to be valuable - as Anna was able to help with preparations leading up to the escape. During the two months that Emma was feigning defeat, Anna, along with several other children, secretly took orders from her and trained their siblings while slowly inducting them into the plan. Ray Anna cares for Ray deeply. While their initial interactions are somewhat scarce due to Ray's quiet and independent nature. Like all the other children, Ray considered Anna a potential burden to the escape plan and urged Emma and Norman to reconsider their stance on trying to escape with all the children at the house. Unbeknownst to Ray, however, Anna was already informed of the secret and contributing to the escape efforts. During this time, Emma also made Anna aware of Ray's plan to kill himself the morning of his birthday. Anna cut off her braids to help create a convincing decoy for Isabella, so that Ray's suicide attempt could be avoided and he could escape along with them. Ray seems shocked to see Emma presenting Anna's braids, as her long hair was her most identifiable feature. Norman Anna and Norman did not interact that much when they lived in the Grace Field House. Norman agreed with Emma's plan to bring Anna, along with the others, into the plan without Ray's knowledge. Anna was saddened to see Norman leaving to join his new "foster parents" later on. Lucas Zack and Sandy Nigel, Thoma, Lani and Nat Trivia *The following are Anna's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018, Anna is in 10th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018, Anna is in the 5th place. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles